Estimable Like Eva
by xYuna
Summary: What if the the preselections were on Earth? What happens when a girl with a dark secret meets a certain Prince? What exactly can they win for this Race? Eva got it all planned up..but not for long..This friendship will continue growing EvaAikka..Complete
1. Nice To Meet You

**My fifth story! I**** just had to write it.. Okay, first so ya all know.. **

**The race on Oban never started.. maybe not yet, but the race is on Earth, and Eva escaped her boarding school when she was 14, now she's 15. XD.**** Oh, and there is not war between Earth and the Croggs.. yet..**

**Estimable**** Like Eva**

**Chapter 1: Nice to meet you**

Prince Aikka looked around on the strange planet. He thought it was named 'Earth'. He had heard the Croggs talking about it allot. Brr, only with the thought of the word Croggs made him shivering. Canaan ticked him on the shoulder, so Aikka would turn around.

"You want to look around?"

Aikka nodded smiling. Canaan could see right through his head. Canaan nodded to. "Very well, I believe you know where the hangar is." Aikka turned around again. "Yes, I know." And he left to explore more of the planet.

A 15-year old girl grinned as she saw the wound that John caught when he felt of the half-pipe. "I told you dude, that trick is dangerous! It never worked with anyone!" John glared at her. "That's why I wanted to try!" Marc smashed him on the shoulder. "You hear the woman, be more careful."

Eva smiled at Marc, as he winked at her. Before she knew that she could skate again, Eric dragged her with him to the top of the half-pipe. "Jesus, cant I have a break?" she said amused by Eric's enthusiasm. Eric shook his head and flew of the half-pipe. Eva joined him not much later, unaware of the alien that was staring at them.

Aikka raised his eyebrows when he saw the tricks they did. _Weird culture.._ he thought slowly. His eyes caught a much more agile and thinner person. Her black and red hair, at least he thought that that were the colours, whipped from the one place to the other, and her lips were formed in a big grin. The sight of this only girl in the boys-mania was almost.. odd. He didn't knew what he felt with her sight, but he did felt something.

Aikka decided to leave the subject alone, and walked away again. Not much later he discovered the local park of the area here, and walked in it, ignoring the strange looks he got from people. Duh, he was the only alien here now. Though there were more in this city, for the race, there weren't any of them in this park. After some walking he sat down against a tree. How long would he have been here by now? In Earth time..

He looked up to search the tower of the church. He heard that the time was one that. 16:45. When the meeting was over it was 14:30. Headache. Well, he knew that he was here longer then an hour. Aikka sighed.

His eyes caught a certain person again, walking with a taller boy. They seemed to talk, though they didn't grinned as much as they did before. Aikka felt himself still watching as the mysterious, but pretty girl gave the boy a goodbye kiss and walked over to a small bench, next to some trees. Aikka saw his chance and stood up.

Eva sighed. Why didn't the stupid mobile just sent the message? Aagh! Over, and over, and over. She closed it again, and started to type all the words over again.

"May I inquire what that thing is?" A gentle voice said. Eva quickly looked up, as it was a monster who wanted to attack her. With the sight of the strange, but very cute alien she looked back at her message again. "It's a mobile. Don't you know it?"

Aikka shook his head. "We don't really know that kind off.. technology." He said doubting for his words. His English was not the best of all. Eva seemed to notice his accent, and looked up again. "Don't try to remove your accent, then it sounds worse." She said smiling. Aikka looked back, feeling betrayed. "Fine." He said on his normal tone. Eva couldn't help but to smile. Without his removing-accent-thingie, he sounded quit soft.. melodic.

Without asking Aikka sat down to. Eva replaced herself and showed her mobile. "We use this thing for communication. We can call each other with it, so we can hear each other and talk to each other, but we can also send messages. Then we get.. virtual messages." She explained. "We can also play games on it, listen music or make pictures and videos." Aikka smiled. "Sounds interesting."

Eva looked up again. "It is." She dropped her mobile next to her, only to grab a water bottle and to drink some water. Aikka looked at the bottle. Strange, it had a kind off shell who could move. When she stopped drinking he opened his mouth to talk. "I'm Prince Aikka." Eva looked at him from out her eye-corners.

"_Prince _Aikka?" she asked softly. Aikka nodded. "Sounds important." She continued grinning. "I'm Eva."

Aikka smiled. "Nice to meet you Eva."

Eva nodded and smiled. "So, you're a Nourasion aren't you?"

Aikka nodded, but looked questioned. Eva grinned even bigger. "I can see it cause of the big ears."

Aikka raised his eyebrows. "Well, at least mines are not spiked." He said while noticing the spikes in Eva's right ear.

Eva now raised her eyebrows to. "That's a way of styling. Can't say that of your old fashion look." She replied playfully.

Ai, now the prince didn't knew what to say anymore. But in place of defending himself, he burst out in laughter. Eva however stood quiet for a while, but then joined him.

However Aikka didn't knew anything of the girl except the name, he enjoyed her laugh. It was soft, but also in a way of happiness.

When they both stopped, Eva now turned herself fully towards the Prince, so she could face him good. "Aren't you one of the racers?"

Aikka nodded. He was still quit surprised of Eva's reaction on his words Prince Aikka. She didn't acted like any normal girl he ever met. Just on a way of that she didn't cared. She was almost rude. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to have a friend who didn't cared about his position.

* * *

"Aren't you afraid of the Croggs here?" Aikka carefully asked when they walked through the city. Eva looked at him. "Why? It's not that we have a war. Only a few misunderstandings. But if we and they keep continue this way, well, it will be a war then." She said effortlessly. Aikka did understood her. But still..

"As long as a Crogg don't touch a human on a bad way, we have peace with it." She continued.

Aikka again looked at the tower of the church, however it was father away now. Slowly he could see 18:10. His stomach made a sound. Eva laughed softly. "Well, I think I know what to do to make you happy." She said happily as she dragged him into a place were people were obviously eating.

Aikka had really no idea what to do here. While sitting on a table, Eva explained him that this was a Restaurant, and that people ate here, if they didn't wanted to cook at home.

Aikka didn't totally figured it out, but decided to let it rest. Eva needed to laugh or grin every minute, cause the mistake Aikka made with every meal. Eva grabbed his hand of the menu cart, and then grabbed the menu cart itself. "Let me order for you. Else it would take till tomorrow." She said still giggling. Aikka growled, but more amused then angry.

Aikka enjoyed watching at this sweet girl. It was like the facts of the world didn't mattered to her. As long as she could do her way, she was happy. And her smile..

Dear lords, he only knows her for 1 day!

But yet.. it seems like he knows her forever.. she isn't afraid to tell or ask anything. If it is in her mind, she says it.

Eva noticed he was staring and smiled at him. Aikka first widened his eyes when he was brought back in realization, but then smiled back. Eva grinned as the meals came. Aikka looked at it on a kinda worried way. "What is this actually?"

Eva looked up. "Pizza." Aikka looked back at her. "And you are sure it wont kill me when I'll try some?" Eva now laughed soft again. "I hope not." She responded happy.

* * *

Eva sighed as she dropped herself on the bed. Today was fun. She only wondered why she had trusted that Prince so much.. immediately. They only know each other from the same day. However she didn't told him everything.. like her back name. Or that she is a mechanic for the Earth Team. That the manager Don Wei of her team is her father. That he doesn't even realize that.

Oh well, if they become friends she's sure it will come out sooner or later. He was a prince, and his goodbye existed from a bow, but other from that he seemed more.. happy to be with her. Like he didn't had any friends like her on his planet. She had read about Nourasia, and she also noticed that it was a bit like their times from the past with kings and queens. Princes were more busy with their education, and they weren't raised by their parents. Not that she was raised by her parents..

Still.. she felt so happy with him. And those eyes.. those beautiful blue eyes..

* * *

**I'm gonna leave it here, I don't feel much for a long chapter. Probably this length will come with OSK today to.. after 23rd July there will be long chapters again! **

**Read and review!!**


	2. Follow Your Heart

**Yaay! I'm back of my vacation of Kos! ****Though I liked it, I am glad to be home. HOW I MISSED MY COMPUTER! Loall.. I'll probably update this story more then Only She Knows and Falling Tears, cause I got big plans with this one. But I wont forget those other 2. xD.**

**Kugi ra-ra, you can have those 2 samurai freaks, and that vampire Dracula, but Van Helsing, Doctor Hyde, Frankenstein's Monster and Jack Sparrow our mine. And Aikka is a polygamist, cause he likes Eva, me and you. LOL!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2: **Follow your heart

Eva opened her eyes and yawned sleepy as she turned of the alarm. Another day, another horrible morning. Slowly she got out of her bed and headed for her small kitchen. Her own apartment was small, but it was perfect for her and her love. It had everything she needed. Kitchen, bathroom, a bed with a TV before it, a table and a few chairs with it. The kitchen was in the same room as her bed and table though. More like a student room. Even a little box for her love.

Talking about the devil, there she came. Eva bowed. "Hey béáútiful!" she said smiling as she petted her cat Dagda. Dagda did enjoyed it, stroke against Eva's leg and returned to the balcony, only used by Dagda herself mostly, to finish her mouse breakfast, with a funny sound in the back of her throat. Eva smiled and turned to the small kitchen again, grabbed some cereal and sat down on the bed, while zapping through the channels of the TV.

Her curiosity won over her to go to the first channel. There you saw the opening of the race on Earth here, one day ago. 3 days ago she met Prince Aikka.

Eva smiled when she saw the candidates. She grinned when she saw Rick, pilot for her own team as well. She was only a simple mechanic, but boy, she wanted Rick's place. Eva now felt sorry that she refused the offer to come with her team.

Eva thought back of the day she landed in the hangar. She was way to weak back then, when she saw her father. She kept mumbling things, and didn't even managed to make up a fake name. However, her dad still didn't recognized her when she said her name was Eva.

How she hated his behaviour.

* * *

Aikka smiled when he finally managed to shut the thing off what was called to his believing a TV. This culture was really.. interesting. He indeed was interested in something here. Aikka wondered when he was going to see the girl he met, Eva, again. What was her back name again? God, she didn't told. She told allot, she was really open about herself, but she didn't told her back name, address, and whatever. Maybe he should ask next time. If he is there with his mind then. 

To him she was friendly, un-royal, almost rude.

Though he loved her look at life, but he also noticed that something was bothering her.

A deep pain inside her.. a mystery in her eyes.. but he couldn't discover the answer..

She had to tell.

* * *

After Aikka was dressed and walked out of his room, he headed to the open space where G'dar was. G'dar licked his master lovingly, as a way of good morning. 

"Good Morning Prince." A voice of behind said.

Aikka turned to see Canaan. "Morning." He replied. Aikka watched at the paper that Canaan was holding. "What's that?"

"I believe they call it a newspaper. It tells the latest news of this world and sometimes about the other planets."

Aikka wondered what stood in it. Canaan was much older, and already learned to read in this language. They learned basic languages of every planet. The most used of this one was English. But Aikka can only speak it. He'd never continued it in reading. Well, not like that he is going to be here for years.

Canaan looked up again. "There was someone for you a few hours ago." He said while not losing Aikka's eyes. Aikka focussed on him.

"Oh? Who then?" Aikka asked slowly cause he was busy tightening his dagger.

"An Earth Girl. She didn't told her name, but she said you must meet her on the first place. No idea where she was talking about."

Aikka's face lit up in a grinning one. "Okay, then I must be going!"

Canaan immediately stood up. "But Prince, your trainings..?"

"Can wait!" Aikka replied while running out of the hangar. Canaan stood there with wide open mouth. His pupil interrupted him? Not that it was forbidden, no, his pupil was a higher rank, but he'd never did that. Except when his sister was really sick.

Did he knew that girl?

* * *

Aikka walked into the park, already seeing the red-black haired girl sitting against the tree. She seemed to read something, but she could also be drawing. When he came closer, his decision of reading confirmed itself. 

"I see you got my hint." Eva said grinning, still bowed over her book, when she heard footsteps coming. "But it was about time for you to show up. I'm waiting here for 2 and a half hours!" She said while now standing up, while dropping her book in her bag. Aikka couldn't resist to look in it, but he saw strange things he didn't knew.

"But you escaped harmless?" she asked smiling. Aikka chuckled. "With effort." He lied.

"Good enough. You can swim?" She asked now looking in his eyes. Aikka thought of the earth expression for Désédoh. "Well, yes." Eva's grin grew bigger. "But I assume you don't got a swimming trunks?"

Aikka now shook his head. He indeed didn't had one. But he also knew that those of Earth where completely different then those of Nourasia. Eva shook her head to get her hair out of her face. "I believe on of the guys got one extra. You want to join us to the beach? So you wont be bored?" She asked now hopefully.

Aikka thought. His next race was tomorrow, so he had time. "I would like to. Sure." He replied softly.

* * *

Though Aikka had never saw something like this, called a beach, he did found it rather.. nice. And this swim suit was also rather comfortable. 

He also noticed that Eva's friends acted almost the same as Eva did towards him, however they weren't so open and friendly in one time. He didn't mind. Eva stood with him the whole time, so he wont get lonely. **(Lol.) **But he forced her to go with her friends for a while, he was not from sugar.

Aikka enjoyed the sight of the girl running through the sand towards the water, cause one of her friends, named John, chased after her. Her 'bikini' as it was called, suited her perfectly. It was black, and had a small white moon on the right piece, and stars on the left piece. Though he wasn't suppose to look at that place, he couldn't resist.

Blushing he turned his head more. The sight of that happy girl had almost.. calmed him more. Deep in his thoughts, Aikka didn't noticed that Eva was about to be dangerous close. He blinked his eyes and gasped when he felt a wet body, obviously Eva's, hugging him tight from behind, but also let go quickly.

God, that was just.. cold! Soon he understood that it was a sneaky plan of Eva, who was grinning to him. "Come and get me.." she said softly stepping backwards. She pretend she didn't watched and turned around.

Aikka saw his chance clean and jumped up. Sadly enough, Eva already noticed, and started to run towards the water. Aikka caught up, but doubted when he was with the water.

It was obviously freezing, and he had no idea what kind off animals were in it. Don't even doubt of the other horrified things.

But when he saw Eva going under water, and coming up with one of her female friends, Nikky, he decided to take the risk. Eva giggled as she went more to the deeper place. "Come and get me my Prince!"

Nikky ticked her shoulder, she was planning to help the prince. Nikky seemed nice to Aikka. According to Eva, she is her best friend, since she was 7. They escaped together out of her school, however Nikky wasn't on it.

And boy, it worked. Eva's full attention went to Nikky's question, and Aikka quickly grabbed her from behind. He still could stand here, but that was though a problem since he tripped over what seemed to be a rock, and got under water with Eva still in his grasp. Every where little bubbles. Aikka quickly released Eva. When he come up, he saw Eva, with tears in her eyes from laughing.** (Bubbles of her laughter.)**

"GOD! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" She cried out laughing. Aikka first looked dumbly at her. That trip did hurt a bit. But then he chuckled. "Glad that I amused you, Lady Eva. But if I may continue.." He now grabbed Eva again and started to tickle her, so Eva had to scream to stop, cause of her tears and laughter.

Aikka enjoyed her soft and happy laugh.

From a higher place where 2 friends where, Marc glared at the laughing teenagers. He didn't liked that picture at all. Not to mention that Prince.

After Eva had walked out with effort cause of pain in her stomach **(laughter once again.)**, she quickly grabbed her towel and hide herself in it, so only her legs, hands and head could be seen. Aikka sat down next to her, as he watched at the shivering Eva confused. "Are you cold?"

"Usual for us," Eva started to explain. "Cause of the temperature of a wet body, mixed with wind, makes us cold. Our body cant handle it so quickly, and you will also dry." She pulled her legs on the beach-bed to.

Eva grinned as she handed him second towel. "I forgot about you. Here." Aikka smiled thankfully at her as he wrapped it around him. Aikka looked at one of Eva's friend, who was staring at them. "That Marc.. is he your family?" Eva looked up.

"Huh? Family? No.."

Aikka now sighed at the final question he didn't wanted to ask. "Your partner?"

"Partner? We're not married!" Eva said laughing. "Here we just call that a boyfriend.. I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Aikka replied confused.

"Well, I don't know if I love him. He loves me, I know for sure. He's more a chance a can take." She said softly. "Though we do act to it."

Aikka understood it and remained quiet.

* * *

"Now where did I.." Canaan sighed when he found the book. Allot of dust in it. Dust rain when he wiped it off. G'dar sneezed. 

Canaan however didn't noticed, sat down and opened it, till he was with the God's and the Goddess's.

* * *

"So.. you like it here?" Eva started softly. 

"You mean the beach? Yes, allot." Aikka replied just as soft, as he watched confused at the blush on her face.

"I mean this planet idiot. Also the beach, but more the planet." She immediately felt sorry for calling him idiot. Aikka however didn't noticed it. Maybe he had no idea what an idiot was.

"I think this planet is very.. pretty. Though your culture is higher then ours."

Eva grinned at that. "You finally discovered?" Aikka smiled, but he was somewhere else with his thoughts, so deep that he didn't noticed he was staring at her. Every curve of her body was perfectly seen. She sat there, wrapped up as a cat, her wet hairs entangled, water dropped of her hairs and face, slowly sliding to other places of her body, and the look in her eyes was.. sweet, but emotionless. Like she was looking at something she couldn't really see. Her eyes turned to him when she noticed he was staring.

Though it was only one second, Aikka could swear that she looked different at him then when she looked at others. Her eyes were now full of warmth, however there was confusedness in it. Like she was expecting something of him he couldn't offer her. Or didn't had the power to offer her. Or did wanted to offer her.

He had no idea why he thought of this. He knew her for barely a week. 4 days! And he almost couldn't resist the possibility to lean over, and kiss her.. caressing her.. even..

Ew, dear lords. Though he didn't blamed himself. Hormones. Here he was 18 years, she was 15 as she told. On his planet he would be 21, and she would be 17, 1 year younger then a male would be on her age, cause of the genes. She was a female.

"You like to stare at me?" A voice suddenly said, which made Aikka jump out of his fantasy's. "Huh?"

"I know it is hard to resist my exotic beauty but please don't stare at me. It's scary. Only I am aloud to do it." Eva said smiling.

This Aikka did heard, and he chuckled. "Which beauty?" He replied teasingly.

"OH!" Eva said, pretending to be offended. "You dare to offend a lady? Where are your manners sir?" Aikka laughed. "I am sorry, but I will lock you up in my private chambers. Then I have some fun to." She said now, softly and teasingly. Aikka widened his eyes, and happed for air.

Eva's expression turned worried. "Are you okay?" She asked striking over his back. Aikka immediately froze again with the touch of her soft and smaller hand on his back. He looked at her, with a strange expression. Eva raised her eyebrows.

"Hellu? Someone home?"

Aikka blinked his eyes, looked at the sea, sand and back to Eva. "I deeply regret my Lady, but I have to go. Trainings.. I really had a wonderful day." He kissed her hand while bowing, and took off, leaving a confused Eva.

_All the guys I met and build a friendship with, are weird.. _Eva slowly thought. Though he was cute. Better then the other.

She may not think of that! Right?

* * *

Aikka came back in the hangar, out of breath. He had ran as a maniac. Now he finally understood it. 

Where the hell was Canaan when you needed him? "CANAAN?!" He yelled for the 3 time.

"I'm here, Aikka."

Aikka turned around to the door that was supposed to be an 'office'? for managers. He opened the door.

Canaan was reading a book, but it looked like he was reading a page all over again and again.

"You do know.." Aikka cut him of again. "Yes." Canaan looked at him suspiciously. "How?" Aikka looked up. "That girl who came by? She's it. I think."

Canaan widened his eyes. "Please, an Earth-Girl? Not even royal?"

Aikka nodded. Canaan lowered his eyes more. "Unbelievable. Aikka, I order you to do this from direct orders from your father. Stay away of her. She dangerous to your throne." Aikka looked up. "Direct orders..? You knew?" His tone had came a bit louder. Canaan didn't said or did anything. "And how could you know she is dangerous? I mean, what does it says?"

"Come on Prince, I've told you allot."

"I want to hear again." Aikka replied stubborn.

Canaan sighed.

"She who will come back for more times of joy, who's name means exotic beauty in our language, who's body takes over all of our male people, if they have a closer look, will rise once a 50 years, and will show now mercy, however she often tries to. The pain of her life destroys her, but if the right one with the right heart meets her on time, it will be possible to gain a new generation." He said slowly, trying to remember every word.

"Or something like that." Canaan continued. "You were 7 when I lost told it, I don't remember it good."

* * *

Eva sighed as she jumped into the car next to Marc. The 19 year old turned to her. Though he was 4 years older then she was, he didn't seemed to act like 19. 

"Long day?" He said grinning. Eva nodded slowly, and accepted the kiss on her cheek. "So where to miss?" he said starting the car. Eva smiled. "Home."

"Mine?" He asked hopefully and teasingly.

Eva sighed again. "Marc, please."

But in place of driving to her home he stopped on the side of the road. "Eva come on. How long have we been dating? 10 months?"

"I wont call it dating."

His hand slipped to her cheek. Eva could feel his warm touch. She knew better. He tried to do something with her she didn't want to.

"Marc, I don't want to.. I'm not rea-.." she was cut of when Marc kissed her on her lips, and lowered to her neck.

When she felt his hand somewhere where it wasn't suppose to be she pushed him off of her. "No." She said stern. "And if I don't get home droved right now, I will walk." Behind her pretending to be stern face was a grin. Marc grinned back as he headed for her home.

Eva waved at him and got inside. _Bed, bed, bed, bed, bed!!_ Her mind screamed. With a happy 'ploff' she dropped herself on the bed, not even thinking about undressing herself. Dagda immediately crawled to her chest. Eva smiled as Dagda closed her grey eyes.

* * *

"Mmm.. no.. turn of.." then Eva felt a horrible pain in her chest. "JESUS CHRIST!" she yelled loud when she sat up as Dagda flew to the end of the bed. "Dagda! Bad!" 

Eva looked down at her chest to see the cuts. Autsj, they were bleeding like shit. Quickly she got some toilet paper as she wiped the blood of, and dressed herself.

Dagda made sounds with her bed. Eva turned around and immediately gasped. 8 o'clock?!

"I'M LATE!" she again yelled to no one as she quickly grabbed her bag and run out of the room, almost forgot to lock it. She started her Rocket-Seat and raced towards the hangar, not very much later, only 10 minutes she arrived there. "I'm here.." She softly said while she jumped of her still riding Rocket-Seat, so it would bump into his normal place.

Stan looked up and back at Koji to look at his board, while explaining.. "But late. We already got the stuff done. You're lucky." Eva grinned. "I am on and all luck!" she said as she sat down and swung her feet on the table, leaning on 2 sticks of the chair.

"Not today lady!" A harsh voice said from behind. Eva got out of her chair-concentration and fell backwards. "Sir!" She said while getting to her feet. The gunner named Jordan chuckled, and Eva gave him a deathly look.

"You're late! And that certainly doesn't mean you are lucky." He turned to the other mechanics. "Stan, Koji, after the race you'll get the day off. Eva can do the rest."

Eva widened her eyes. "WHAT?! But that is too much for one human!" Don Wei avoided her gaze. "Not my problem."

Eva now stared at him with open mouth. "You don't really got problems do you, since you left your family?!" She said suddenly. Immediately she clasped her hand before her mouth. God damn it!

Luckily she found her hiding behind the Arrow. She heard her dad sighing and walking further to his office.

* * *

Eva looked how Rick got the Arrow with him and Jordan inside to the start-place. God, she was jealous. Why couldn't she race? She did it allot with her Rocket-Seat, she was a real pro! She thought. 

She refused the place that the team offered her, but she liked to stand all the way up, where she can see everything. Her eyes however turned to a certain person. A person who noticed her gaze, smiled and waved. Eva greeted Aikka back smiling. The Arrow started to fly as its competition, the Croggs with its Trident, also flew up. She didn't had a good feeling with it, but hey, her intuition sucked.

The race started, and they both were on the same place. Well, then the trident was before, then Rick, then the trident, then Rick..

But sadly enough, her intuition was right this time. Right before her eyes the Arrow exploded, with Rick and Jordan in it. Eva didn't screamed or gasped, she only lifted her head up more and widened her eyes, as a painful memory made place in her head.

Eva fell down hardly when she was pulled out of her memory, and she looked at the Arrow again. The Trident hadn't attacked it..

* * *

Don sighed. "Rick cant race anymore." He said after a while. It had been 1 week since the Arrow exploded right with the finish line. Stan looked up. "And a new pilot?" 

"Well, we didn't had any volunteers. Of course we don't have them. Everybody is scared to death cause the mysterious exploding of Rick. No one dares to race."

Eva saw her chance. "I do!" no one responded.

Don looked at the boys. "Anyone?"

Koji and Stan said that they were just normal mechanics, and that they would suck. Jordan said no to, with allot off effort. Don Wei sighed.

"Then I'll have to go to the president."

Eva jumped before Don Wei. "Let me race!" She said happily. Don Wei looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You're kidding?"

"No! I mean, I can race! I never went in a Star-Racer.. but though, a machine is a machine is machine! Right?"

Everybody was silent. "Com'n!"

"Eva, even I would let you race, it is not legal. You have to get permission of your parents until your 21." Eva sighed. "So? You can give me permission!"

"But I am not your parent."

Eva's eyes softened. He had no idea.

"At least try me out! You wont regret!" Jordan stood next to her.

"Sir, if it doesn't works next time, I will be there to save the Arrow and the people inside." He said on his most bravest tone. Don Wei looked at the 2 teenagers. Jordan was only in the gunner-seat, that was for 16 plus.

"Fine. But I am not responsible for your first try, whatever happens." Eva's mouth grew into an enormous grin. "COOL! Thank you, thankyou,thankyou!!!"

Don stood quiet for a while. Where did he knew that behaviour from?

"_I'm accepted?" A girl with crimson eyes and long pink hair asked. Don smiled and nodded. "ASOME!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"_

He blinked his eyes as he secretly looked at Eva again. She had the same name.. the same eyes.. no, he was just imagining.

Eva climbed in quickly, as she started the arrow.

* * *

Gosh, Eva couldn't be happier. She had finally convinced Don Wei that she could race, with help of Jordan and Stan&Koji. She looked on her watch. 

It was already 4 o'clock.. she's been walking around for.. 3 hours right now. But when Eva saw what she reached, she didn't minded it.

Her grin grew when she saw the green field, with beautiful green trees and bushes.

Eva jumped of the last little brae and run into the fields.

Somewhere higher, a certain Prince who just went out for a ride with G'dar looked at the girl. He saw how she run in the middle now, and dropped herself in the green grass, as she laughed out loud. Prince Aikka grinned. He was supposed to get out of her way, but she was his friend.

Not that she would be dangerous to the throne. He didn't felt anything for her.. right? Niamh had nothing to be scared of. Well, lets just hope she does.. later..

Whatever, now he had other plans. Slowly he got of his bigger brae, and headed towards her.

She was now quiet, but still laying there. Before really interrupting her, he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed.

Slowly he got closer. His eyes widened by a simple yell.

"BWHAHAHA!!!" Eva yelled/laughed when she grabbed Aikka's neck when he bowed to her. Aikka immediately fell down, but as a try of defending her rolled her over, so he was on top. Eva grinned. "I've got good reflections." She said still giggling. Aikka nodded and looked at her, in a way of 'I'm-on-top-of-you-so-its-not-true'. "I see." He said sarcastic.

"Is that your beetle flying away?" She asked suddenly as Aikka turned his head.

"HA!" Eva managed to turn around, so she was now on top. "Never misunderstood a girl! We don't got the power, but we got the brains!" Aikka grinned at her wilfulness. He had all ease to turn her around now, but he didn't tried. "And now what?" He asked her while Eva still looked suspiciously dangerous at him. "What do you want me to do.." She asked on a girly voice with blinking her eyes a few times. Aikka got red, but laughed. "Serious." Eva now asked with trying to make her face serious. Didn't work. Whatever. "Tell me."

Eva now waited for an answer. Aikka seemed to think. "I don't know." He did know.

But his desires where far to.. weird. He could never tell them to her. That would be just.. embarrassing. Eva smiled. "I know what you think." She said raising her eyebrows up and down.

First she replaced a bit.

Aikka looked at her. "Really? Like what?"

Eva grinned. "Lay like this forever.." She said with a teasing smile. "And don't forget this.." Aikka widened his eyes when she leaned in to press her own lips against his.

But less then a second he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, as he deepened the kiss. Eva made a funny sound in the back of her throat when they started to kiss for real.

Her lips were soft.. her taste.. he had no idea where it tasted to, but it was amazing.. and her body, the warmth.. her fantastic smile and most beautiful eyes..

Wait, they cant do this! They know each other for only 2 weeks! Aikka wanted to push Eva of him, but he couldn't. His desire for her was to big. He couldn't resist. He didn't wanted to.

Eva rolled over, cause it was fun if someone else controlled it, but while rolling over her music player went on. Both shocked and stopped kissing each other. Aikka quickly got of Eva, as Eva stroke her clothes right again and pushed her music player out.

Both red of blushing, both staring at their feet, both wanted more.

Eva stood up. "Uhm.. I'll guess I should go.." She stammered. Aikka smiled. "Yes, me to."

Eva turned to walk to her Rocket-Seat, but then turned to him again. "Aikka?"

Aikka turned around, with a questioned face. Eva sighed. "I'm sorry.."

**

* * *

**

**HALLELUJA! THEY KISSED! WHAAAA! I LOVE AIIIKKKAAA!! Lol. **

**Yeah! I'm back of Kos! Woeee! xD**

**R&R!**


	3. Aikka Special

**Chapter 3: Aikka special**

Aikka walked slowly and softly through the halls, making sure he wont wake up Canaan or G'dar. When he got outside, he sighed and walked faster again. This time Canaan couldn't wake him up like he always did. God, how he hated it when Canaan suddenly stood next to him, yelling: RISE AND SHINE!

If it didn't was Canaan, Aikka knew that the person who would do it was dead by now. Let's say why. Aikka hated mornings. They were early. And woke people up of peaceful dreams. Ended a wonderful night or yesterday. Or ended your sleep.

And everyone was so grumpy and tired in the morning. Except Eva. The time he knew her, he often saw her leaving notes for him in the morning, while he had to work his sleep out, she was already laughing and running around.

Talking about the devil, he hadn't saw her for 4 days.

Further about mornings. His father got a bit mad when he accidentally threw his dagger to a maid who wanted to wake him up. It was not his fault that she lost her hand! She was not supposed to come in his room! They all knew it now though. Since a while they used armours. Cleaver, isn't it?

But his mother made Canaan to the point that he would learn to get his aggressive behaviour under control. It wasn't always in the morning though. But his friends from his childhood had the same, so no one even worried. But Aikka stood hold on it. And that worried his parents.

Whatever, he didn't had it anymore. Right? He guessed so..

Slowly he sat down on the grass-hill, as he watched the sun coming up. He had saw it allot on Nourasia, but even if it was on a lesser beautiful planet **(Cant blame him for thinking it.)**,it was still truly amazing to see something so small for us, but so big in space, coming up to warm the people up.

Maybe he should start practicing with his arrows. Then he had more free time. After the race, he would be free to walk around again. Then he wont have a race for the next 2 days. That means that he has free tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow he got a race again.

And he still had to practice with G'dar a bit. So yes, it was smart to start with the arrows now.

* * *

"You like to ruin more of this planet?" A voice from behind said. It didn't sounded very angry, but not very amused. After his 5th arrow Aikka turned around to see the person who just said it. To his surprises, he couldn't see it's face. Soon he got an answer on his questioned face, as the cape was lifted up of it's face, and dropped down behind it.

Eva stood there, very sarcastic. Though her eyes were not happy, she had a sneaky smile.

Aikka smiled back. "Well, someone has to do it?"

"Oh! You didn't said that!" Eva pretend to be offended.

Aikka now grinned. "I have to practice on something. If you just stand a bit to the left, I can continue.." He said while pointing an arrow on her. Eva quickly jumped to the right. "Don't even dare!" She chuckled.

Aikka smiled at that sound. Again she was so happy in the morning. "Shouldn't you be in your bed?" Ai, that sounded a bit like a parent. Eva seemed to notice, and looked at him like a child. "Sorry daddy, but I couldn't sleep! Cause my job I had to be awake.. 2 hours ago!"

Aikka looked shocked when he noticed that it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. She had to be awake on 5? "What is your job then?" He asked curious.

Eva quickly took a look on a machine on her arm.

"You'll find out soon.. I have to go.. later.." She put her cap on again and run of the hill, to her Rocket-Seat. Eva was a bit smarter then Aikka. He didn't had brought a cape. And it was raining. Like she knew that it was going to rain! When he left it didn't rained. Strange..

* * *

Aikka walked into the arena with G'dar after the sign was given that he could come in. Patiently he waited for his opinion to come. "And now, the Earth-Team!" the announcers said. Aikka quickly glanced at the weird machine, which flied with 2.. reactors who were both on one side of the cock pit. The glass that surrounded it was grey, as the machine itself was white, purple and orange, with a small bunny on the right-reactor.. Quit interesting.

The race soon started, and Aikka found it hard to dodge all shots that the gunner of the team gave, but he seemed to make it well. Unfortunately, they dodged his arrows to. Aikka soon found himself in quit danger when he realized he was in a area where he was an easy target, and unfortunately the Earth-team took use of it, as G'dar came out wounded on his leg.

Aikka did noticed that the 'Arrow' as it was called, didn't took any more shots, as it flew right to the end-gate. Few minutes after they landed, G'dar landed to. People cheered. Aikka still looked curious at the cock-pit, and the pilot seemed to know, as the glass disappeared.

Aikka gasped. Eva?

Eva grinned widely at him. "And I thought you were good.." She said playfully, making Aikka grin to. Though it was quit an offending, Aikka understood that she was just bullying him, and he took it happily. Everything better then a silence between them which may be caused from the accident of 4 days ago.

But he also quickly noticed that Eva was really honourable. After the race, Aikka took care of G'dar, while Canaan was again in the room they called here an office. He heard soft knocks on the side of the hangar. "Am I disturbing you?" A soft voice said. Aikka shook his head, to busy to notice who it was. Eva walked over the G'dar, what cased Aikka to fall of shock. "Don't come so close! He doesn't like stra-.." He didn't finished his sentence when he..

..Saw it was Eva.  
..Saw G'dar paying no attention to the fallen Prince  
..Saw G'dar paying no attention to Eva.  
..Purred when Eva petted him.

Unbelievable. Quickly Aikka got to his feet. He felt that G'dar was much more comfortable. Smiling he stood on his normal place again. "I didn't knew you were a pilot."

"I wasn't. I was mechanic there."

"And how come you were flying?"

"I convinced my manager that I could race after Rick's accident."

Aikka remained quiet for a while, and put the last bandage on G'dar's leg. Eva seemed to doubt as she still petted the giant bug.

"Hey.. about your.." She noticed she had no idea how the bug was called. "G'dar." Aikka read her mind. Eva chuckled. "About G'dar.. I'm sorry." She whispered. Aikka smiled. "It's no deal. We could expect it from guns, it was just a miracle how you could dodge all my arrows. I'm not that bad? Am I?" He joked. Eva grinned with her fox-smile. "Well, I got different ideas.." She said raising one eyebrow in a try to look serious. Aikka chuckled now.

"But I got to go.. again.. to the supermarket.. See you tomorrow?"

Aikka nodded. "I hope so."

"Bye!" She waved him out as she run. Aikka slowly waved to. G'dar licked him, and Aikka turned around, petting him.

* * *

What is a supermarket? He had read about it.. wasn't it with.. buying food? Hmm.. he had no idea. And he didn't cared. For now maybe. Aagh, stupid mind, stop thinking this nonsense and go to sleep! But he couldn't..

Why couldn't he sleep?

He was very tired, he didn't had anything to do.. didn't felt sorry for anyone, didn't had to say sorry to anyone..

Maybe he has to say sorry to someone. Eva had apologized.. but he didn't. Well, he cant go to her now. He couldn't bare to see her now. What if she has a.. fun night with that 'boyfriend' of hers? Or what if she slams the door in his face cause he woke her up? What if she sleep through the 'doorbell'? Lol, the last one seemed a bit to weird.

Go to sleep. I order you. Aikka's eyes finally seemed to close, as he soon drifted off in another dream. Though it wasn't a nightmare, he also couldn't call it a peaceful dream.. With a sigh he managed to open his eyes again, and it was only 4 hours later then when he fell asleep.

Damn it! He punched with his fist to the bed. But the punch came a bit wrong, and he slammed to the wood that surrounded the bed. Great, now his hand hurts. He really knows to pick it.

With effort he came out of the bed, but dropped himself immediately, so he sat down on the bed now. He grinned when he saw his night-shirt before him. He practically never wore his shirt, only his pants. It was so hot in the night, even here.

And yet he took it with him again.

With his head leaning on his hands he looked around in the room. It was decorated in the Nourasion style, but Aikka could still see some Earth-decorating. Not that he didn't liked it, no, he loved this culture. He didn't understood why.. Maybe it was this planet.. maybe it was Eva..

With a 'plof' he dropped himself fully on the bed again, pulling the sheets closer. Eva.. what was it what he felt for her? He didn't understood. He'd never felt true love, but also never felt just a friendship.

Though he should feel love with his fiancée, who is waiting for him back home, no, he didn't liked her at all. Maybe as a friend, but not more. Almost not a friend. He didn't had friends. Only in his childhood, but he couldn't remember. That is why he is doubting with the feeling of Eva. He didn't felt love or friendship. So he couldn't decide. Though that kiss was rather.. enjoyable.

He got more excited of it, then when he kissed his fiancée, Nola. **(Means, honest) **He didn't wanted to offend Nola, but he didn't wanted to get married when he was back home. He liked Eva's life-style more. Being free. Walk wherever you want. People say that it is nice to be a royal, to be a king, prince or whatever. But Aikka could advice those people. Don't even dream of it. It's horrible.

Well, for the people who like freedom for even a bit. You will love the style if you are willing to give up your life.

Sure, Aikka would give his life to protect his people, and he wanted to become King to. But he cant even have friends, let alone choose his own Queen.

Eva was his first real friend, who never even tried to be more kind cause he was a prince, and he wanted more friends of that. But he already knew that that wont happen. Maybe Eva would be the only one, but he feared for losing her friendship then. He loved her anyway, as a friend. Maybe more, but he knew he loved her as a friend. He couldn't bare to lose her. That is what every friend thinks, right?

But he gets happy when he sees her, calms down when she touches her, feel his heart melt when he see her smile. Was that suppose to be with friends? God, he repeated the word friends allot...

* * *

**So far the Aikka special. I'll start the same day with another chapter, but don't yell at me if it is not done today… but there is a chapter coming, you can be sure of it! R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Eva Special

**Chapter 4: Eva special**

Eva sat down on some blocks, while watching how Jordan cleaned the guns.

"Say Jordan.." She started hard, to get his attention. Jordan turned to her, but still was busy with cleaning. "Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask.. what exactly can we win in this race?" Eva never knew. Jordan seemed questioned. "Honestly, I have no idea." He responded. "Better ask Don Wei." With that he continued his job.

Eva's face turned horrified. Last time she and Don Wei talked, they had a fight. Again. How she hated him. And still loved him. God, why cant he just ask normal? If he would just believe in me..

She jumped up and walked to the stairs, if no one knew except Don Wei, well, then there was no choice. Softly she knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard a voice saying from behind it. Eva walked in. "Sir, I wanted to ask something.." She started slowly. Don Wei looked up. "What then?"

"Well.. what is the purpose of this race?" She asked right on it. Don first didn't responded. He knew very well what the purpose was. Eva continued. "I mean, it's not for support or something, else Earth wouldn't join it.."

Eva didn't felt comfortable with his silence. Don Wei looked at his papers again. "You ever heard of the great race?"

Eva shook her head. Don continued softly. "Well, the Avatar always plans the race on another planet, and this time we are chosen."

"Okay.. but what can we win?"

Don Wei looked up again. "The Ultimate Prize." He said doubting, while seeing the questioned look on the teen's face. "I cant talk about it. I'll guess you just have to win the race to find out what it is."

Eva's eyebrows went down angry. He really didn't trust her! Unbelievable. She had to do the dirty job here! Well, she and Jordan. But that manager only had to yell orders through a communicator.

"Very well. Thank you." But it didn't sounded that nice, and Don Wei seemed to notice. He watched how the girl walked out of his office. Something odd about her.. He didn't did something to her, did he? She didn't felt comfortable with him, he understood, and maybe she hides something for me..

* * *

Ultimate Prize.. Great Race.. Eva's brains worked hard. She'd never heard of those things. Time to go to the.. ugh.. library. She didn't came there often. Maybe once a year. As a kid she loved it to come with her mother. But that is the only place where they know her as Eva Wei. That's why she had to keep her card safe hidden.

Whistling she came in, walking fast to the computers. Slowly she typed in; Great Race.

Many options came visible. Here goes nothing..

* * *

The doorbell ringed. "DAGDA, DON'T EAT BIRDS IN HERE!" Eva yelled at her cat who just brought a bird into the room, as Eva walked to the door to open it. Nikky came in grinning. "Poor Dagda.. only can eat her victims in the balcony.. and she only thinking that she could eat it nice and warmly in her box. **(Don't know how to call it.XD)**" Eva smiled back sarcastic. "You would think that a cat would understand these words.."

"You cant blame her, she is not 1 year yet. So she is still a kitten."

"Well, I cant say that of her behaviour." Eva replied looking at the cat who made his way to the balcony. "Anyway, how did your date with Eric went?" Eva said now, grinning widely. Nikky turned soft pink. "Good.. I guess.. he asked me for another!"

Eva laughed. "Halleluja!" Nikky chuckled softly.

"How about you and Marc? Or should I say.. how about you and Prince Alien?" Nikky said raising her eyebrows. Now it was Eva's time to blush. "Marc still makes advances on me, but he knows damn well that I don't want a relation ship with him.. and about the Prince, named Aikka, we are just good friends."

"H-hm.." Nikky said oh so sarcastic.

Eva nodded. "Yup." She walked over to her kitchen. "Cola?" Nikky nodded.

* * *

"But did you found it out?" Nikky asked after a long conversation. Eva looked at the people that walked in the mall, very interesting to grab a drink, and watch people then. "Hm.. As I told I heard from Don Wei that it is the Great Race for the Ultimate Prize.. well, I discovered what the Great Race was, but not the Ultimate Prize.."

"So what's the Great Race?"

"Well, it is hold once a 10.000 year.. by the Avatar.. and it is been hold on several planets every time. This time it's Earth.. However this are just the pre-selections.. for the real races later we have to go to Oban.."

"So it means that if you make it through the pre-selections that you have to go to Oban?" Nikky said more sad now. Eva nodded.

"Well, then don't make it." She now added grinning. Eva chuckled. "Nice friend are you."

Nikky smiled. "Thank you, thank you all." She said while doing like she bowed. Not very charming when you are sitting in a chair. Eva chuckled. Nikky's face turned to non-laughing again. "Serious. There is something between you and that Aikka. You two just don't want to admit."

Eva blushed lightly when she thought of 5 days ago. Yes, they had kissed, and she enjoyed it, but it meant nothing.. right? She didn't even knew if he enjoyed it. Probably not. He's a prince for good sake, he can have any girl he wants..

"Well, you can think it if you want. But the question is for you, are you right?" Nikky smiled. "Yup, I'm right."

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ANSWERED!" Eva said laughing. Hmm, though all her friends where sort of idiots, she liked having Nikky as her friend. She was the only one who knew that her manager was her dad, who left her at 5 year old age on a horrible boarding-school.

Yep, Eva was sure she didn't wanted to lose Nikky.

* * *

Whistling, Eva walked through the streets, heading for the hangar. "Interesting melody." She heard someone saying from behind. Eva turned around smiling. "Yeah, I thought that to." She replied to Prince Aikka. "How's G'dar?" Eva asked when they continued walking together.

"Better, he didn't had much pain. But he can walk normally again." He added playfully. Eva was kinda shocked. "Did I hurt him that much?" Aikka's hand went to her shoulder. "Hey, I was just kidding." He said with a playful smile. Eva smiled back. "You did got me pretty hard when I saw you were the pilot.." He continued. "Surprise." Eva said on a surprise for a birthday tone.

"Say Aikka.. do you know what the prize is of winning this race?" She asked again.

Aikka doubted. "Well, uhm.. I know that these races are the pre-selections to Oban… and the prize is the Ultimate Prize.. but I have no idea why it is Ultimate, or what it gives." He said softly. So everyone knew of Oban and the Ultimate Prize. And she didn't. Terrible.

Eva sat down against a tree when it started to rain. The way to the hangar first started like this.. Mall-City-Street-Lonely path with only a few trees, grass and a lake surrounding it. And other hangars.

"The weather here, is quit confusing.." Aikka said softly, while looking at the rain drops. Eva smiled. "Yes, but it's caused by ourselves."

"Like how?"

"We kinda had problems with pollution.. in the air.. caused by our cars, factories, that kinda stuff…" Eva tried to explain. Aikka looked back at the rain again. "I see." He replied softly. Again he noticed she was shivering. "Are you cold again? But, you didn't swim?" Aikka asked confused. Eva grinned.

"It's because of the temperature, I told. It's not only if we swim. It's just cold." Aikka indeed found the weather cold, but it was unusual for his kind to shiver. Or sweat. Well, at least not in temperature. Maybe of hard working.

Gently he took of his coat, and laid it around her. Eva blushed lightly. "Better?" Aikka asked smiling. Eva nodded, wishing that her cheeks weren't so hot.

* * *

Eva decided to leave the balcony door open, since Dagda hasn't returned yet. And she laid another blanket over the bed, knowing that it would be cold. Wrapping herself up tightly, she closed her eyes, wishing that she would fall asleep. Her wish was about to be granted, as she drifted into a dream.

_Hallways. Black hallways, with nothing to be seen, only walls. It seemed to be endless. With no idea why, Eva smiled. Though it was not a happy smile, neither sad. Emotionless. _

_Walking through the halls, she had no idea how long she walked. There where no doors, though she could swear she'd seen a white one on the end of the hall. But every time she came closer, the door backed away more._

_Weird._

_Eva simply started to run, desperate to reach the door. Who knew what was behind? Maybe something special, beautiful, lovely.. or maybe something bad.. a nightmare.. _

_But despite all the chances she could risk right now, she kept on running, faster and faster, till she noticed that the door didn't backed away more! Soon her hand closed in on the door handle. Finally she grabbed it, as she pushed the door open._

_Again, blackness. But no walls._

"_I did what I could.". A sad voice from behind said. By turning around, she only saw someone sitting on the floor. Blank eyes looked up to meet hers. Grey eyes. Eyes she knew. With a plof, Nikky felt down. Eva could only see a bit of the dagger she hold. _

_Eva didn't screamed. She didn't cried. She just stared at the image before her._

_. Eva kept on looking around, as the image of Nikky vanished. "I'll protect you." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Quickly she turned around, only to see a smiling Prince Aikka, looking at her. Though she loved seeing him, she backed away gasping as a blood-spot filled his front. "Seem to found your nightmare..?" A horrified voice said from nowhere. "Don't stand up against us.." _

_An alien stood before her. She knew him. Toros. "Lost something?" he said smiling while pointing at a dead body behind him._

"AIKKA!" Eva yelled while sitting up quickly. Her body was controlled over sweat, while she panted fast. Dagda looked at her in surprise, she had just come in, willing to sleep, but she didn't slept before her boss screamed. Eva glanced over to her cat.

Just a dream..

With a sigh she stood up to close the door. But her body was shivering badly. Nikky.. she had a dagger. She wasn't killed by that Toros. Wait.. could it..

Not even bothering that she was still in her night-shirt **(over her knees) **she run out of the room, out of the house, leaving Dagda even more confused, but she continued sleeping.

* * *

Aikka looked confused when he saw this familiar girl walking in the rain with only a long shirt on running over the street, not bothering that she had no shoes on. Eva? What was she doing around the streets so late.. Not that he wasn't suppose to still be awake, but he did it allot. If he couldn't sleep, he would walk around a bit.

Despite he was sleepy again, he decided to follow the girl. Eva still panted fast, and searched for lights. There, close from here.. park.. tears fell of her face. Someone grabbed her hand before she could even run again. "Eva?" A voice said. Eva quickly turned around, like she was grabbed by a horrible beast. "Aikka.." She said softly.

Aikka looked confused. Why was she crying?

"Why are you crying? Aren't you suppose to sleep? Why are you dressed in your night-clothes?" He asked allot, for Eva's meanings. Eva shivered again. "Let go.." She didn't even watched if he let her go, as she pulled herself out of his grab, and ran further to the park. Aikka quickly followed her, but not to fast. He knew he could catch her up easily, but he wondered what she was doing. Many people were surrounding something. Eva didn't even bothered to ask if she could go through, no she pushed everyone away.

She was right.

Before her there was a dead body..

Nikky..

She didn't screamed. Her tears only kept running down. Aikka quickly saw the image to, as he noticed that it was one of Eva's friends. He heard some people behind him talking.

"Unbelievable!"

"A girl so young.."

"Was it suicide?"

"Yes, see the dagger?"

"Poor girl!"

Aikka knew what to do, as he softly got Eva's hand. Eva didn't responded. "Eva, come.." Aikka said softly. Eva didn't even tried to struggle against his will, and she let Aikka leading her out of the crowd. Her eyes stared to no where. It was just a dream, please, tell me it was just a dream!

But it cant be real.. Aikka is not dead! She cant be dead! SHE CANT!

Her tears still flopped down. Aikka searched for her eyes, but then knew that it wouldn't work, as he softly pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**OMG! I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS! Horrible! How did I even thought of it? **

**But I do know something to make it exciting later.. lol.. Sorry for the sad chapter.. but please R&R!!!!! XD**

**BTW: Also sorry for the later update then that I said.. it's because, when I wanted to go on the computer, internet didnt worked, and when I was close with fixing it, I had to go to my uncle, aunt and nieces.. **


	5. Fake Dreams

**The Croggs are Frogs! **

**Omg. Did I really wrote that? I couldn't hardly laugh about it either. However I did chuckled :).**

**Chapter 5: Fake Dreams**

With a soft growl Eva slowly got out of her bed with allot of effort. The funeral of her best friend was 2 weeks ago, and Eva got over it a bit, but she still felt horrible.

Even with the fact that Aikka should have died to. She saw him dying to. God, now it almost looks like she wants him dead to.

Hmm.. She hasn't spoke him for a while. He picked her up of the funeral to talk a bit, but she had the lazy excuse to work, what existed of sleeping.

Not that she didn't did anything, no, the other story! She couldn't stop with cleaning, doing this, doing that, doing whatever.

Even her cat became nervous, and Dagda was a calm cat.

Maybe she should go outside again. God, what a bad sentences! It's not like she sat inside here for 3 weeks, she had to go race and all that.

Racing was a better way to ease the pain. Except of the fact that Don Wei has no mercy and keeps yelling at you.

One day.. one day, and Eva could swear her hand slipped out of its grip. How she loved to see the look on his face. Or from Jordan, Stan or Koji. Eva softly chuckled.

But, then again, she immediately would get fired.

Maybe she should tell him the truth them. Then he wouldn't let her go that easily! Or to easy. Just sending me back to the hell. Oh dear god. Brr.

Today, she will go to the park! Halleluja!

* * *

"Keep your eyes open Prince!" Canaan said to Aikka while noticing that he wasn't quit there with his training today. Aikka growled hard enough for Canaan to hear. Sure, he hasn't slept today. He hasn't slept the last 3 weeks. Only because he was worrying for one certain girl.

He must be insane.

He used to deal with non-sleeping, but today, it got on his nerves. Maybe something was about to be happen today. He had no idea. Let's just wait.

Aikka blinked his eyes for a few seconds to make sure he wont fall on the ground and doze off. Canaan stood in his position again. "Ready?"

Aikka first looked at him in a way of Whaaat? But then nodded.

* * *

Okay, he didn't just hated the non-sleeping, but now his muscles were stiff to! Great! Today couldn't be better.

He widened his eyes. Let's take that back.

"So, decided to face the outsiders again?" He said with a grin. Eva didn't looked up. She had already felt him coming, no idea why. She shrugged. "I had to do something. Sick and tired of sleeping."

"Want to trade? I haven't slept for weeks?"

"And why are you not sleeping?" Eva said in a quit angry tone. Aikka already got used to her sudden outbursts and dropped himself next to her.

"Worrying." He grinned a bit wider. "For you."

He felt Eva moving a bit more. Obviously she didn't really expected those words, and couldn't be angry more.

Both where silence for a while. Aikka now turned a bit more to her, so he looked in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Eva kept quiet. What would she say. She wasn't okay. But she wasn't not okay either. Aikka noticed her gaze.

"I know your feelings. Let me he-.." he was cut off by a voice.

"Eva, where the hell had you been! We have to go back to the hangar! We got a race today, remember?" Jordan yelled at them from a distance. He came closer when he spotted the prince.

"Who're you?" He said on a very rude tone. Obviously Jordan was a bit grumpy today, meant one thing. Don Wei. Eva sighed. So Don Wei was happy today.

Prince Aikka raised his eyebrows. Eva quickly raised herself, the Prince had done it when Jordan came.

"Prince Aikka, this is Jordan Wilde.. he's the gunner boy of my team.. Jordan, this is Prince Aikka of Nourasia." She softly introduced.

Now Jordan looked at him with raised eyebrows. He heard about the Nourasions. Lapdogs of the Croggs.

"And why are you walking around with the enemy? To be exact, the friend of our enemy, lapdog of the Croggs?"

Eva was about to response, as Aikka replaced himself and his hand went to his dagger. "The Nourasions are not the lapdogs of the Croggs!" Eva again sighed. Boys. Even when they where practical adults they could act like children.

With one step she was between, she decided to do it when Jordan took his position to, and she saw the hand of Aikka grabbing his dagger firmly.

"Quit it!" 2 simple words, enough for a annoying gunner boy of 17 to step back a bit, and enough for a Prince to stand up right again, leaving his dagger alone.

Prince Aikka cleared his throat. "Eva, can you meat me here tonight? Like 8 o'clock in the evening?" He asked her softly.

Eva turned around a bit, so each halve of her face was facing one boy. "Uhm.. Okay.. I'll see you then.. Gotta go.. Bye!"

"Bye."

Eva left while grabbing Jordan's arm so hardly that he even heard himself saying; God! Let go! Ouch!

After a while she let him go. "God, you really don't have a social life do you!"

Jordan kept quiet. He'd better didn't said anything, the hangar was close and he didn't wanted to get a slap of Eva, cause trust him, those where hard and without mercy.

Kinda like Don, her behaviour sometimes.

But Don Wei doest it all the times. Eva only does it when she got a reason. Except now. She has no reason to be mad at him! He doesn't trust that Princey. Wandering around with a girl of 15 years..

Okay, those thoughts where not good.

Why did he even blushed at it!

He quickly took a look at her face, and saw to his satisfaction that her look had softened. Her outbursts started.. and where over in the same time. Weird. But in some way.. cute. Like she never learned it of from her childhood. Though he once picked up in a conversation that she was on a boarding-school since her 5th.

He somehow felt sorry. But it was not like her family abounded her, right? No, that would be to sad. But he never heard her mentioning something about her family.

Maybe he should ask it sometimes.

"Uhm. Jordan? Focus please?" He heard a voice saying softly. He looked up. Eva was already in the Arrow and mentioning at him that he has to go to his seat to.

* * *

Eva looked at her watch. A big one, but not the fancy kinda that woman's all had. Just one she liked. She didn't cared if it was for boys or girls or whatever. If she liked it, she wanted it.

8 o'clock exactly. Aren't Princes always on time? Heh, she cant blame him. She once met his fencing master, when Aikka was still asleep, and she didn't liked him. He acted like she was a weird dinosaur. Probably only because she wasn't royal, and wasn't a Nourasion. How pathetic. Though she knew that the Prince didn't had any non-royal friends. And the royal ones where also not his friends. So it must be weird that this girl appeared out of no where after the first day he arrived.

But hey, she and Aikka both didn't cared. Though she knew that she must not get attached to him. Sure, if they both make it to Oban there friendship will be closer, but one day he has to go back to Nourasia.

"Sorry that I am a bit later, but Canaan-.."

"Kept you busy." Eva finished his sentence as she turned around and smiled up at him. He was a bit tall then she, but she still had to look up to see his eyes. "So, why did I had to came?" Eva said. She was not mentioning her first plans, going to the cinema with some friends. No, she would love to spend time with him. Though he would thought it was better to go to the cinema. However, he wouldn't find out.

"I'm better then the cinema?" He first responded.

Wow, how did he knew that?

"Don't come to close, we Nourasions have the curse to accidentally read some strong thoughts." Aikka responded smiling. Eva widened her eyes and quickly did 2 steps away. Aikka nearly grinned now. "Not that far. And by the way, do you got some strong thoughts?" He added a bit confused. Eva now went light red. Aagh, times like this she could shut down. All thoughts off please!

"I will try not to read them. Ok?"

Eva smiled. "Thanks. Some are.. rather private."

"I'll keep my word."

Now, that's a Prince.

"Thanks."

"HEY!" Eva said raising her eyebrows. Aikka grinned wider. How wider could it go now? "Sorry, couldn't resist it."

Eva smiled back. "Not that there are things that would make any sense to you, I'd rather keep them secret." She said as a flash of her mother came through her head. Aikka nodded. "I understand."

"So, why did I had to come?"

* * *

**LOL! R&R! I'm starting on a new story.. :)! At least 3 reviews before I am even attempting to write more!!**


	6. Truth Or Dare

**Hmm.. I wrote this cause I had a deal with tru-girl.. lolxD**

**Chapter 6****: Truth or Dare**

Aikka grinned. "You really want to know?"

Eva now sighed. How long did she had to say yes anymore? "Yes! YESYESYESYES!" She now waved her arms in the air.

"Hey, I didn't dressed myself up for nothing!" She said with humour in her voice, cause she was in a pants that had marks of oil on it, 2 holes, and a to short shirt that showed her stomach. Even her hair was a bit messy, since she assisted to help fixing the Arrow 3 of their last race.

Aikka chuckled at her words. "I see. You look very beautiful tonight."

Though she know that it was a joke, and she grinned, she did felt her cheeks burning a bit. Luckily it was dark, he couldn't see it. Wait.. what was she doing in the park, in the evening, with a guy she barely knows?

True, she barely knows him. Though they spend allot time with each other, heard about each others life and planets, even kissed, hell don't wanna remember that, she felt like she wasn't close to him like she was with other friends.

A certain distance. But what?

"Okay. I'm gonna tell. Listen good."

Eva stood straight. He made a pretty big deal of it, so it had to be important.

"If you would choose.. which one? Truth or Dare?"

Mouth dropped open. Was _that _the important question?

"Excuse me?" She asked with unbelief. Oh well.. she wasn't disappointed or whatever.. she just.. expected something else..

GEEZE, EVA! Get a hold on yourself. He's a damned Prince! You may not think that! I forbid myself!

"I.. I think.." She thought. "I think I should choose dare."

Aikka grinned, a bit evilly. "Thanks. Now com'n, dinner."

* * *

Eva couldn't sleep that night. All the time she felt something in her room. First her mind was, duhh the cat?, but now she felt something else, since Dagda went outside for its night-meal. God, he ate much and was so thin!

Why are we talking about the weight of the cat?

Anyway, this was the millionth of time that she put the light on to discover nothing. It was terrifying! Dark again. Let's just try to sleep. Eyes closed.

Kgg..

With a reflect she swung her legs up and flew of the bed, laying on the floor. God, what the fuck was that? Standing up, she saw through the moonlight that her cat was trying to get in, but it didn't worked. How did the door came closed?

Whatever.. she opened it and Dagda came in happily, laying on the bed. Never in her box. Bed was comfortable. Box wasn't.

A horrible pain to her feet when she walked over to her bed. Again she felt. How elegant. Where was that flashlight? Ahh, there, on the table. Quickly she put it on.

Great, the vase had felt down. Pretty unsure, cause it was far away from the open space of the table, and Dagda wasn't in yet.

Else she should have heard.

_Don't Try to Escape.. it wont work.._

WOW! With another reflect she jumped to her feet. Okay, she's not gonna sleep here. Quickly putting on more suitable clothes (A lose black pants with a white top that stretched itself up with to much of movements.), and jumped in her shoes, (the ones she had on Oban, but then also black.), picked up Dagda, and run out of the room. Brr, how horrible.

Okay, and where does she have to be now? Quickly she took a glance on her watch. 3 am. In 3 hours it will be light. Let's just wait in the park.

She released Dagda, who obviously went to the neighbours. She's not gonna knock there. And so as her plan was, she went to the park.

When she was there, the creepy thought of preferring the room came in her head. The park was also deathly silent. And dark. Why didn't she liked the dark? It was a fear from when she was a child, but she never got over it.

Luckily some fears had disappeared. Like the fear for the washing machine. Back then it was pure evil. Now it is a handy thing to use. But bugs! Brr! She still hated bugs! She had a sprayer next to her bed every time she needed it, and she showed no mercy. Their choice to come.

And what did she feared more? Oh yes.. the loss of someone. It's true, she didn't feared Death. She can live to be with daddy, death to be with mommy. Both great. But to lose someone you love.. it's like your heart is being ripped in pieces.

Like Nikky. Mostly you get over it totally, mostly or a bit, but the lost of a family member as close as your mother, or the lost of your great love.. that is really bad. Your life would never be the same again.

What a dark thoughts for this evening.

Only started with the dark.

Stupid darkness. You suck.

She spotted the bigger couch in the park, it was bigger then the others, this one was with the fountain, and it sat more comfortable. But in clear day it was always taken by some people. But in the middle of the night, it was free. She grinned when she took the sign "Just Painted" away, as she felt the couch slowly. Nope, no paint. Just a trick from annoying guys to keep the couch taken.

With a sigh she dropped herself on it, attempting to make the sign 'get lost', so the guys cant take it tomorrow. Haha, how she wanted to see their faces. A little spark of happiness appeared inside of her. She smiled. That was better.

Let's try to get some rest. And with that her eye's dropped.

_Come to me.. my child.. don't fear darkness.. darkness is good.._

_Come.. I will take care of you, Eva.._

_I wont be like the others.. I will give mercy.. just see what's happening around you.._

"Eva.." A voice interrupted her dreams. "EVA!" It now yelled louder as it shake her on her shoulder a bit. Eva opened her eyes. "Whazza?" She softly mumbled. Aikka chuckled, despite his worried feeling about her.

Eva now opened her eyes a bit more, seeing where she was, and seeing who was standing before her. "Aikka..?"

"You had a nightmare. Are you ok?" He asked her softly, sitting down to. Eva crawled into her sitting position. "Hmm.. I think so." Now she glanced up at him. "What are you doing here? How late is it?"

Aikka smiled down to his feet. "It's 5 am. I came here to train. I usually do it on a calm place, and I think it's rather peaceful here.. when nobody's here."

Eva smiled to, but she looked at him. "Training huh? With what?" She asked playfully.

"Meditating." He answered so very polite.

Now Eva blinked. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Till you interrupted by screaming 'No'." He responded with a worried look.

Eva felt herself blush. "Sorry."

"What where you doing in the park actually? By all means, what where you doing here sleeping?"

Ai, there she had to go. Quickly she explained it to Aikka. Aikka nodded. "I understand. So you didn't wanted to go sleep there. Why didn't you went to the hangar?"

"It's closed. Everybody of my team has a home, you know."

"So why didn't you went to me?"

God, you could bake an egg on her face right now.

"Uh.. well.. I.. I didn't wanted to disturb you?" She said a bit unsure.

Aikka smiled warmly at her. "That's sweet. But you could have. I wouldn't mind."

Eva completely got the wrong picture of all this, though she knew he didn't meant it like that.

"Why are you so red?"

God, kill me now.

"Uhm.. I.. don't know." She stammered. Aikka now chuckled, and soon followed a laugh. "Sorry, Eva. I didn't meant to wake up that kind off feelings with you. I excuse myself if I gave you a wrong picture."

Eva laughed nervously. "It's okay." But then she had the mistake of saying the next. "I don't mind."

Aikka blinked at her confused. Did she just said what he thought she said? Eva's hand slapped her forehead, slowly dropped down till it was lose again. Why the hell did she said that? What is wrong with you tonight?

"I'm sorry. I didn't.. want.. I didn't meant it that way." She couldn't even bare to look at Aikka, but if she did, she could only see his eyes a bit shocked, then calm, and eventually.. in its normal way of looking at her. Desire.

She would saw his lips curve into a smile, and a sudden movement of his sitting made her turn her head to him.

Not that she could see much, but she did widened her eyes at his second movement.

Not a very big one.

Just a leaning in.

Eva froze. But his face held still right before hers. "You're afraid of darkness, aren't you?" He said on a spooky way, but still very rude. Eva went more red, but soon chuckled. "So what?"

Aikka gave a small grin. "Shall I tell you something?"

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid of lightning." He said closing his eyes a bit more.

Eva first looked at him on a dumb way, then grinned, then chuckled, and then burst out in laughter.

Aikka sighed when he grinned. "I know, a childish fear, never got over it."

Eva stopped laughing. That was exactly what she always thought. She couldn't resist asking something.

"Say Aikka.. how many races do you have to till you go to Oban?"

"Non."

"Really?" Eva asked surprised, and happy. If she would win one of her next 2 races she should go to. Here's her inspiration! Woo!

Aikka nodded, as he returned to his normal position.

* * *

Yes, fear for darkness was childish, and she was happy that Aikka had something like that to. So she wouldn't mind to ask if would go with her to check her apartment. Then she realized it came out way to wrong, to only earn a red face and a laugh from Aikka.

But he understood what she meant, and he went with her.

With a painful face Aikka pushed the cat away. When Dagda was happy, he usually tried to climb.. and with those nails.. autsj. Eva only laughed, earning a fake angry look of Aikka, as Eva picked Dagda up. "Dagda, don't hurt the old man, doesn't like it."

"Hey!"

Lol. Eva grinned at him. "Say, you are older then me. And you're a man. Or am I wrong?" She added with a horrified face. Aikka chuckled. "Maybe, wanna find out?" He said raising his eyebrows.

Oh god. Eva red again. Aikka laughing. "That's easy, making you blush." Eva had her revenge not very later, when he turned around she quickly released Dagda, who jumped on Aikka with all his power. What got out different.

"I said I was sorry!" Eva said amused, when she dripped the blood of his neck with a towel. "I didn't meant it that way. You know that! Dagda is just to hyper." Aikka grumbled a bit and nodded. "It's okay. But I do just discovered that I shall never bug you again."

Hehe, own fault.

* * *

Eva smiled when she dropped herself on bed. Yes today was fun. Not only did she gave Aikka some new scars, she also nearly poisoned him (To his sentences) with a cola light. It was all fuzzy, as he said it.

She liked Cola.

It was quit an offence that he didn't liked it, spit it out, and didn't even dared to look at it, so Eva stuck out her tongue at him.

Aikka just had to admire the girl's behaviour. She really had never grow up. But she can be very adult sometimes. Only when it's necessarily. He doubted that if his little sister was here, that they would be running around together, playing hide and seek.

Not a very wrong picture. He only would like it if his family liked her.

And why is that, Prince Aikka? He asked himself a bit angry on himself.

Of course his family wouldn't accept her. He was already 21 on his planet, as he explained first, and she was 17. So she was to young. He had to wait till she was 20 if she had to come over as an adult on his planet.

And her attitude wont be good. He liked it, but his parents were stern.

WHY IS HE THINKING OF THIS?

Aikka sighed. Better concentrate on his training for now, he thought as he dodged a sting of Canaan.

* * *

Eva didn't had it good today. Not only had she lost this race, she had also seen why her mother died. It was not Spirit. No, not at all. Spirit tried to save her mother! But Maya had waved him away. Like she knew what was going to happen.

She had an oil leek!

A shame, why'd the mechanics didn't checked it twice.

But her hate for Spirit for all those years had been fake. Otherwise, Spirit was quit nice. And she felt that he found her kind. And that he was sorry for her. That he wished he could saved Maya to, and that he felt an anger for the past. Just like Eva. That was quit weird.

But still, she's happy that she knows the truth now.

The only wonder is to be now, how did the oil leek came? Mostly something like that is discovered way before the race!

And why didn't they double-checked?

Only her father.. he didn't knew of this. And she was not gonna tell to. Else he would know it immediately. But she has to tell him it. Maya didn't died cause of Spirit. She could feel his anger for him, and how worried he was when she was in the race with him.

She had found him.. almost human!

Weird.

Annoyed she scratched on her cheek, there was a bandage there. If she got it off, you would see an ugly wound. Not that she cared.. but it could get infected. Yes, she could be smart.

"Say Jordan, wanna go into the city? I need to get some stuff." Eva asked to the bored gunner.

Jordan, who was first playing a game on his mobile cause he was so bored and had nothing else to do, immediately came to life and said yes, grabbed his coat and they where off.

Eva quickly counted her money when they where walking. Of course, she had more then in her wallet, she had a credit card to, duh.

But that was more for saving. For getting food and that kinda.

* * *

With a little bowl of cereal Eva sat down in front of the television. She didn't felt anything for making diner now. Feeling a bit alone without Dagda who would usually try to steal her food she zapped a bit. Feeling herself more bored when she finished her diner, the doorbell ringed. Quickly she opened it, happy to have something to do.

Aikka stood there, grinning. "Booh! I got a present for you." He said amused. Eva raised her eyebrows, looking curious at his hand behind his back. "Oh.. what?"

"Show you if I can come in."

Eva smiled and stepped away, so he could enter. "Mi case,.. uh.. your casa." She tried on her 'best' Spanish. Aikka had obviously no idea what she said, but because of her hard face he must have known that it is something funny, so he smiled. "Yeahyeah." His answer loud. Now his hand was before him, so Eva couldn't see it.

He said down on the first thing he could, what was unfortunately the bed. Eva felt herself getting a bit red, but is soon calmed down cause of the open window. It was rather cold.

She sat down to. "Com'n tell!"

"You chose Dare, a while ago, right?"

She slowly nodded, not sure of the meaning of this.

"Shall I dare you?"

"Uh.. Okay..?"

"I dare you to not blush when I do this.." He leaned in more close. Eva's eyes went more wide, but she gasped when she saw what he did. He opened his hand and there was a small butterfly in it. **(GOTCHA THERE! Whaha!) **

Though she always had been an animal-protector, she found this rather sweet, since there was enough space for the butterfly. It was still small. Eva watched at it amused, it was a blue butterfly, with pink 'decorating'.

"You found it pretty?" Aikka asks softly, as the butterfly flew out of the window.

Eva nodded, amazed by that gift. Truly, she had expect something else, didn't matter what, but she found this.. rather sweet. Now she felt bad. She didn't had anything for him.

"Can I dare you back?" Eva said softly, a sneaky smile on her face. Aikka blinked his eyes now. "Wha-.." But he was cut of by 2 lips pressed to his own.

But he always had been a quick learner. It only took him 2 seconds to overcome from the sudden kiss she gave, till he returned it full. They would both have laughed at his sudden excitement, if they didn't were up in their own lust.

His desire for her.. it simply hurts.

He never had found words to say it to her. But now they where all clear in his head. But they weren't needed to be said anymore, as Eva threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Aikka only had the pleasure of her being so close to him. He could smell her hairs, he shampoo.

Every single piece of her body was in hand-reach.

Though he could make a better difference between reality and fantasy. He kept in mind that she could never be with him, as he has to return to Nourasia soon.

With a bit luck they can both go to Oban. But that's it.

Life is unfair.

* * *

**That's it. More action in next chapter.. the last race.. R&R!!**


	7. The Last Race

**Wowzie! I'm back! Lol!**

**Chapter 7: The Last Race**

Ooh.. this just felt good. This was like it was meant to be. Why did she had this sparkles inside? Not the ones of love, no, she had them to, but other sparkles. She got them when her mother died, when she first broke her arm, or whenever she got a bad thing happening to her.

Was this bad?

No, of course not. Eva stop making things so suspicious. It was just innocent kissing! Well.. partly then. It gave her other sparkles, (of love yesXD), when his hands went over her body.

How she loved it.

How she..

"STOP!" She yelled when his hand went to somewhere in her upper body it may not go. Eva pushed Aikka of her, not really knowing why, and he looked at her warmly. "I'm sorry." He said.

Eva shivered a bit, as she tried to get her breath regular again. A try what took at least 10 seconds. Eva eventually sighed. "It's not you." She softly said. "I felt something."

"What?" Aikka now asked, like nothing happened.

"I don't know. But I always had it when something was going wrong.. or was about to happen."

Aikka rubbed his chin. "Like if we.." He tried unsure, blushing a bit.

"NO!" She answered quickly. "No, else I would have felt it before! Way before! And I didn't felt it when we.. kissed." She said. Hell, what were they doing? Aikka nodded. "I see." He softly said. Eva smiled a bit sadly at him. "Sorry.. but you have to go." She said, not watching at his eyes. Aikka nodded again. "I understand." He gave a kiss on the back of her hand, what he did often when they said their goodbyes. "See you soon."

And he was gone.

* * *

Incredible headache when she woke up. Well, maybe it was because she couldn't sleep good. What had she done last night? Is she nuts?! She finally has the guy she desires so badly, and then she pushes him away?! What's wrong with you?!

Where did she left those medicines against headache. Everything is disappearing here. Oh wait, let me take it back. There they are.

Quickly she took one with some water. Nope, no breakfast today. Not hungry. "Bye sweetie!" Eva said when she leaved her room, what soon followed from walking out of the building, heading to the hangar.

"Morning." She tried on her most sarcastic tone.

"Morning attitude?" Jordan said back.

"Don't start."

Eva looked at the brand new Arrow 3. Yes, since the race with Spirit the Arrow 2 had completely crashed, and they had to build a new one. Eva helped out long till night, till Koji and Stan, even Don Wei, ordered Jordan and Eva to go home and sleep. Jordan went home all to happily, but Eva had to protest a while. That's her. After some curses, she did left, else she would get another lecture of Don Wei, and she wouldn't be able to race the next day if she didn't listened. She decided that it was best for her to listen.

"Eva, good you're here." Don Wei started as he stood on the top of the stairs. Slowly he started to walk down, reading some kind of letter. "I'm sorry to say, who are next opinion is." He said on that horrible manager-way.

"Who's it?" Eva asked curious. Don Wei sighed. "Toros."

* * *

"We now call forth! The Earth Team!" One of the judges said. Eva drove the Arrow to the mid-place. In the hangar, Koji checked if everything was all right. "How does she feel?" Koji asked. "The steering feels a bit stiff, but.. I'll get use to it." Eva answered.

"Challenged by, Toros! Colonel of the Crogg Imperium!" The judges continued. The trident came scary slow out of the portal, next to the Arrow.

The start was given, and both star-racers sped forward, and Eva made it right that she flew up for. Unfortunately cause of the stiff steering, they bumped into the wall, and Toros got the lead.

"Eva, what's wrong?" Don Wei asked.

"It's a new star-racer, just let me get the hang of it!" she replied.

_Com'n Eva.. you can do better!_ Eva though to herself angrily. She can do waaay better.

Eva now found herself twirling behind Toros, trying to find a way to get for him. "Let's see what she got." She said practically to no one. The first try to get back of Toros, was hard, as Toros bumped his trident to the Arrow, where the Arrow got stuck between the wall and him.

Eventually he let go.

Jordan turned to him. "Out of my way, Crogg!" Unfortunately all his shots missed. But Eva soon got an idea, as she again tried to get before of Toros. And this time it worked, as she twisted and Jordan kept on shooting.

Soon they reached the open spaces. Jordan gasped. "Okay, I'm having bit of déjà vu back here." He looked around. Soon he spotted the trident.

"We need some speed Eva!" Again he tried the shooting.

Toros soon turned in the Hyper-Drive of the trident (what else should I call it? xD), and he sped forward. "Eva!" Jordan warned again.

Eva now to good how this happened before. The terrible split up of the Arrow will never get out of her mind. But she don't have to take it twice.

And just when he tried to cut them in two again, she twisted the Arrow up, and made a full circle above Toros, only getting a little scratch on the metal. Toros sped forward again. Eva's eyebrows went down. "I've learned my lesson Toros. You cant trick me twice." She sighed. "Stan, the Hyper-Drive. Is it fixed?"

"Roger that. Same buttons." Was his answer.

Eva quickly pushed them in.

* * *

Hmm.. What ever. Everybody was saying to put down the Booster-Drive. Maya wouldn't have done it. So she wouldn't do it neither. Toros had a second surprise, as he disappeared once again after Eva put on the Hyper-Drive. Now she asked for more speed, as she put on the Booster-Drive.

Only, both of the racers didn't wanted to put them out in fear of losing.

She heard Toros saying through the inter-com, that she was a fool of a human and that they will both die. She didn't paid attention on it. She was going to Oban, she has to!

"Eva, put it out!" Rick sounded through the inter-com. Eva's hand went to the single button. Just in time she stopped it and bald it into a fist. "I cant stop yet." She replied.

But then, when they reached the portal, Toros saw it was half closed, and he quickly stopped, leaving his victory aside. Eva however didn't hesitate to stop first, as she sped to the portal, and put the Booster-Drive out on the last second, together with all necessarily needs to stop the Arrow sooner, even making a twist, letting the Trident bump into the wall, where he got stuck in.

The Arrow got still with allot of smoke.

And Eva then realized it.

They where going to Oban.

* * *

Okay, one nice night has to be the first one. Eva though by herself as she smiled. Yes, tonight was a party for the end of the pre-selections, however the ones that didn't won where or very angry, or still happy. Like Rush.

But she quickly found herself walking back to the exit, she didn't felt a need for all this. Hmm.. to bad that she didn't had that party-feeling. She never had it. Yes, she stood nicely an hour or 2 on the party, but left before the ending.

Though she would love to stay here for longer, since someone else was there to. But she didn't quit understood why she avoided the Prince. After getting a warm smile who said more then she would need to know, she tried to leave the area as fast as she could. But it was all for nothing. Aikka was busy himself to, and considered that Eva didn't wanted to be in company, when he saw her desperate trying for an escaping.

But yes, Eva had managed to sneak out, and breathed in the fresh air.

With a sigh she slowly walked to her apartment, her legs were so heavy!

And she has to pack.. ugh.. tomorrow.. how late will they leave again?

Eva though. Something like.. 12 o'clock? Well, set clock on 9 o'clock, then ya got time.

She softly groaned when she couldn't open her door. She was so tired that she couldn't get the key in the lock! Ah, finally. With a loud thump the door smashed to the wall, giving Dagda nearly a hart-attack. Eva closed it again, locked it, dressed herself quickly, and fell on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She never realized how white the ceiling was compared to the dark tint in the room. Something soft wrapped up to her leg, as it continued snoring. Eva smiled, and stretched her arm to tickle the cat.

Of course, the lazy sleeper didn't woke up of it. No, it should give her more sleeping-reasons, cause if she's sweet and lays still, she would be petted. Eva took a quick glance to the bags next to the door. Did she already packed? No, she had put them there to make sure she wouldn't forget packing.

* * *

**Oh! I forgot updating since I've got school again.. ugh! I hate homework! For your information, I'm not saying WHO'S gonna die in the story, okay INK? XD**

**Read and review! **


	8. Oban

**Woa! I've been away for a while! School sucks so hard.. But next week we got camp, so don't expect updates..**

**Chapter 8: Oban**

_It's no dream.. those ships are landing here. _Was her last sentence on Earth. Just before they got in the space ship she saw tridents landing. And she knew exactly what it meant. Someone started the war.

Eva stood up. Wow, that was one bumpy ride! It took her a few seconds before her vision became clear again, and when she saw where they were.

Ah.. Oban. Only 13 races to go.

She dusted the dust of her clothes, when she saw Jordan. Without making noise with her feet she walked up to him.

"Jordan..?" She asked a bit unsure, pushing him a bit with her hand.

"Mmm.. fivemoreminutes..twohoursfreesoidonthavetogonow.." He said in a fast tempo. Eva chuckled.

She could barely understand it, but she knew what he was saying. Well, let's go check the area. Eva jumped up to her feet again, and walked over to the stairs.

When she reached the.. upstairs.. (what-ever), she breathed in the fresh air. That was so much better then the fuggy air in the module. Smiling she ran to outside.

"Hello Oban!" She said happily. "Prepare yourself for Eva!"

But, in her rush to get outside and her normal not paying attention, she suddenly didn't felt feet under her left foot, who was about to take the next step.

With a frown she watched at it.

"EEKS!" Eva yelped as she stumbled backwards, and fall on the ground. She took the courage to watch again.

Slowly she headed for it, her head popping out to watch the ground beneath them.

Wow.. she didn't wanted to drop of the module! Didn't is something else then doing it. She must be more careful from no when they are flying.

When she turned around to watch the area in the air, she saw 8 other modules, and a big module in the mid.

The other modules were twirling around it. Hm.. she didn't even noticed.

"Don't fall off." She heard a voice saying. With another 'EEKS', she jumped to her feet to watch the person who talked to her.

"Jordan! Creep!" She said, sighing. Jordan chuckled. "It seems that no one is paying full attention here."

"Got one thing right."

* * *

Aikka found it weird. He was awake the whole trip, but he didn't quit understood things. He didn't saw them landing on Oban. How was that possible?

And that weird feeling..

Maybe he should search up Eva later. He cleared his throat, and decided to not longer watch at the deep ground.

He should admit, he was afraid of height a bit. A bit! Not much. After all, he was a pilot. But this was just.. scary.

Frowning he watched at the biggest module. It was glowing.. and that was supposed to mean..?

"Canaan..?"

* * *

"Jordan, get a grip. He's not gonna eat you!" Eva said impatiently, ticking her foot to the ground. Jordan got the bough of his hair.

"I swear to you Eva, he had this look in his eyes!"

"WHICH EYES?" Eva practically screamed. Boy, Jordan can be dramatic. It's not like that.. huge.. bug thing was gonna hurt them.

Jordan was still busy. Now she was tired. She grabbed him by the shoulder of his shirt. "And now we're going. Com'n!"

Aikka chuckled when he saw the 2 teens coming into the free area. Eva had a angry expression, and Jordan kept screaming to let him go.

Probably the gunner did something wrong. Aikka himself had learned to watch at Eva's temper. She's.. different. She can be happy by the smallest things. Or angry.

He remembered when he once said; 'Death is nothing weird. It haunts us all.'

Eva would take it as an offending, since Eva hated to talk about death, and he remembered it after he said the sentence.

Luckily for him she had a big grin on her face. With a spooky voice she quickly added; 'Including you.'

They had laughed about it for a few minutes. That was how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be smiling. Not crying, not angry, not scared.

Eva noticed the Nourasion watching at her. "Yo!" She called as she run up to him. Aikka quit remembered what she said next to it. "Uhh.. Wazzup?" He tried.

Eva grinned. "Yes, but it sounds funny out of your voice."  
Hmm.. one-zero for the rebel.  
"But at least I'm not saying it the whole time."  
One-one!  
"That's a basic word! Everyone has one! Wazzup is mines!"  
Two-one!  
"But you have more then one."  
Two-Two!  
"Like which?"  
"Like.. Yo, or NEVER, Booh... and what was that other one? Shit? Was does that mean actually?"  
Two-Three.  
"A shit, you got me there."  
DINGDINGDING!  
"I won! Wow, that felt good!" Aikka blinked his eyes. Eva sighed. "Meanie."

* * *

So.. the first race was total.. nothing. Absolutely nothing. NOTHING! Aagh! They didn't got any of points. And Eva expecting that she will be doing it so good.

EVA! YOU'RE BEING PARANOID AGAIN! She slapped on her head softly. Of course they didn't score points. If you do score the first race, you have to be extreme good. And she isn't.

Not that she isn't good. She _is_ the best of her planet since Rick left, cause _she_ made it to Oban, and _she _wasn't afraid for the risks!

So _she _rules over and over, and _she's _the all of it! Hehe. Nice, pepping yourself up.

Eva dropped herself on her hammock, and twirled around a bit. What to do next. She had practically the whole day. Like, in Earth Times it would be 4 PM now. Where is that cat.

She got out of the hammock again, cowed to her feet and snapped her fingers.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!"

No response.

"Daaaagdaaaaa…" Eva said on a playful tone Dagda liked. Still no response. O! We're playing hard huh?

Eva grinned. "Hi Aikka!" She said loud enough.

"MRAAAUWW!" Dagda jumped out from her hiding-place behind a box. Eva chuckled. "You really hate him right? Why'd you hate him?"

If Dagda could talk, Eva would never heard it anyway. Cause Dagda had no idea. Probably cause her bossy was in love with him.

And that means business. Baaaaad business. She purred as she stroke Eva's leg.

Eva smiled. "Hungry Daggie?"

* * *

"Remember Princess, be back when I whistle!" She said as Dagda left to.. go hunt or whatever cats do when they are outside.

Eva sat down on the stairs. They landed for a short time now, so people can get a break from the races. She heard they do it every night.

A break from the races.. pffff.. what an excuse. But she couldn't say she didn't wanted to be on the safe ground.

She loves flying. In a star-racer. On a seat. Safe by glass. Not in a module that looks that way it can break anytime.

Or fall anytime. Aagh! Nightmares!

In a try to not get cold she stroke her hands over her arms. Nope, still shivering. However, it got hot all sudden. Eva smiled.

Aikka was getting G'dar outside to. Poor G'dar. Being locked up in a hangar or module the whole time.

He must be thrilled to get outside. Eva enjoyed the moment that Aikka laughed cause of G'dar's enthusiasm.

Maybe it is love. She never knew how love felt, so she couldn't tell. Yes, sure she had some crushes..

But we know what crushes are. They're nothing more then a one day love. This one seemed rather.. long. She had it since the second day they met. And he did liked her to. She thought. Well, he returned their kiss even more passionate then she started it! And he was the one who.. well.. she could nearly have felt his desire for her that night.

But he's not only a lover. He's such a good friend. The last time she could have talked with someone like that was.. not Nikky, that was more girlish. No.. Martin, her cousin. The only family she had left back then. He was gay, so it was nice to talk to him. How she laughed.

Not that Aikka looks like a gay. Eva chuckled. Imagine. Eew! She felt a sudden feeling to stood up. So she did.

With a smile she walked over to Aikka, making sure he wouldn't hear her. Last step…

"Don't even dare to Booh me right now, Missy Wei."

Eva frowned. Not only did he knew her back name, (Surely she must have told it, but he rememberd! Oo) he also heard her coming.

"That's so not cool!" Eva decided to say when he didn't turned around. She could almost hear Aikka grinning. "You should have been more quiet."

"But.." She said sad. "I couldn't hear myself." Aikka was confused about the sadness in her voice and turned around, to see an Eva having a Puppy-Face.

"See, that's not fair! What do you want from me!" He said, covering his eyes with his hands. Eva smiled. "Nothing! Promise!" Though he couldn't see it, she reached up 2 fingers in the air. Aikka seemed to trust it.

Right into the Puppy-Eyes.

"Aww! You got me. What do you want."

"Uhm.. let me think. It's an unique opportunity."

Aikka made a sarcastic Mhm sound. Eva smiled. "Ride on G'dar?" She pouted. "Naah.. I know something better."

"Hm?"

"Something before sleeping!" She said with a naughty eye-look. Aikka smiled. So she didn't regret that night.

He pulled her in, and kissed her. Eva widened her eyes. She didn't meant that!

But..  
It's good to. A soft moan escaped her throat as she threw her arms around his neck.

* * *

_You're not gonna make through the races..  
__Hold yourself for the bad stuff Little Rebellion.  
__Don't try to escape..  
__It wont work.._

Eva sighed. Again she had woken up with a scream. What did that dream wanted from her! Yes, she had the same kinda dream every night. But then with different sentences.

But she always saw the same face. It has been 4 days after the first race, they had their third just behind them.

Anyway, the dream had not awaken her. It was more a hand covering her mouth. She had strangled and pulled, pushed and kicked, but the one who captured her didn't seemed to bother as it pulled her to one of the halls, where no rooms were.

She got free. "What do you want from me?" She said a bit rude, not afraid of all. Of course she wasn't afraid, one scream and she had;

1. an overprotective gunner  
2. 2 brother like mechanics  
3. one stressed manager.

Right on her way. He took his cap out. "Booh." He responded smiling. Eva froze. That she indeed didn't expected. So the planned scream must disappear. Now!

"Aikka." She said on the way of greeting. "Whatsup?"

Both didn't really cared that they were alone in the middle of the night, and that the girl among them didn't wore more then a bra and boxers.

Surely, Aikka had saw her more like that.

"Not much. But since that gunner of yours don't let me get near you so much.." He said chuckling. Eva smiled. Overprotective.

"So..?" Eva asked raising her eyebrows. She could see Aikka blush a bit in the dark. Haha, she liked bugging him.

"So.. I.. um.. wanted to see you?"

One part in Eva said; Aaaaawww!! That's so sweet!! But the other said; Creep! So that's why you're gonna kidnap me in the middle of the night!?

She put a deaf ear to the second part. "Mm.. Sweet." She said smiling. Aikka seemed to relax a bit more.

"I need to tell you something."

Oh-oh.. there was the breaking up part coming. Eva grinned now. People always thought that when someone told that to someone.

"But I'm not sure I can tell."

Her cheeks puffed out, an old child-behaviour. "Tell me. I'll keep it a secret, promise." There they go, 2 fingers in the air.

"Well.." Aikka went.

But even before he made his sentence Eva froze. Of course! She remembered their third day. OH GOD! How could she be so stupid.

Aikka frowned when he saw that she slapped herself on her head.

"O shit! You're engaged!" She flapped out. Aikka's frown disappeared. So she hasn't forget yet.

"Ah.. I'm so sorry.. I.. we.. you.." Eva tried to find a right sentence when she felt a hand on her cheek.

"I am going to tell my parents that I love you." He said smiling. Eva froze once again. "Whoa.. what?"

"I said I was.."

"I understood the sentence." Eva said. Aikka blinked. He understood the way she meant now. "I don't mean that Eva.. I don't want to marry her. I love you. Maybe I'll marry you in the years."

Eva blushed furiously red. Why could he always make her do that? "But.." She sighed, and tried to relax, whipping the hand of her cheek.

"And you think they're gonna accept us?" She crossed her arms. "I mean, HELLO, we're Human and Nourasion, Rebel and Prince. That's so not gonna work. And how do you even know I will marry you?! Maybe I do-.."

Aikka looked at her a bit sarcastic. No from a far distance so. He cut her off with a simple kiss on her lips, and now he stood very closely to her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh you're so not good in lying." He said evilly. Eva eventually smiled.

"I am!"

"So not."

"Well, not to you then. But you think I was lying, I me-.." Another one. Aagh, he would continue it till she agreed.

Laughing she pushed him away. "Okay okay! You got me. But I still thinks it's crap. Of course I love you too, and of course I wanna be with you, but my father, or what to think of _your _parents, are so not going to agree with this."

"Who knows?"

"I am almost sure."

"I haven't talked to them yet." He said, his sapphire eyes giving a childish light. Eva smiled. "Aikka.."

"So what if they don't agree? I don't have to go back. I can go with you!"

Normally Eva was the one with the crazy ideas. She pulled herself back out of his grasp again. "Aikka, get real. It's your kingdom, in your blood. You cant just ran off for some teenage love."

"Teenage love?"

"Whatever."

But she could see on his ears that he understood. They flopped a bit down. He was sad. "Let's try the talk first." Eva said in a try to cheer him up.

"At least we got more then a month here?"

---------------------

**Oh, I am so not gonna continue now.. hehe!! Evil me! I feel like bugging someone right now, who wants to be the victim!**

**Yes, I am evil right now. Only because this laptop is super slow, I hate school, I fell in mud today, I cut myself with the bread-knife, and I noticed the shower didn't worked.**

**AARGH!**


	9. A Broken Heart

**Hi, I deleted my new ****Youtube account, I'm so not into Youtube anymore. **

**Chapter 9: A broken heart**

Eva found herself stressed on her bed. How could he possible did that? God she hated herself now. Not only did she actually believed in them, she was suffering for a boy.. how pathetic. But she couldn't stop it.

* * *

_Silently she got in, desperate to once make him scare. And what can scare someone you love more then a kiss out of nowhere.. hehe.._

_Okay, this is his module._

_But where is Aikka?_

_Hmm.. and where was Canaan? She already saw G'dar. Okay, one room not checked._

_Silently she walked over to the door. It was open. But it was not his room, that one was empty. What kinda room was this then?_

"_But.." she heard weakly._ _She stood in the door-opening, clearly he wasn't noticing her. _

_He was speaking to someone through intercom. But who.._

_He bowed for him. Then it must be the king! _

"_You've got a fiancée waiting for you at home. I don't aloud you to.. marry a.. girl from another planet! Not even royal, Aikka.."_

_Silence. With a fist on her chest she looked at Aikka. _

"_So will it be Father."_

* * *

Jordan wasn't a good feeling-picker. He had no idea what was wrong with his team-mate, but he knew that something was wrong.

She didn't ate this morning, and she was silent the whole time, only looking very angry. If she managed to get a word out of her mouth, it was another scream at Don Wei, cause they had a fight again.

Grumbling some words inside of her mouth, eyebrows down firmly she took her place on the table again, where Stan and Koji were playing poker.

After some playing, Eva and Jordan went to the middle module, to again have a meeting with the Avatar.

He wanted a lot of meetings.

Aikka watched them walking in. He needed to talk to Eva. He saw her last night, but he didn't quit understood why she took of when he saw her.

Not just walking, no she ran away. She can ran fast! Geeze..

But something was bothering her, it was only on the way she walks to notice it. However, he also noticed that she kept distance.

* * *

What a nice race. Ahum, not. Aikka had clearly no idea why the Earth-Team was shooting at him, but he dodged them eventually, so it was no big deal. He would ask Eva later.

Meanwhile, Eva stood outside looking in the sky with a serious face. Her plans were.. difficult.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

She nodded in reply, not really knowing who said it. "It could be nicer." It said again. Eva turned around to ask who he was.

Nobody. Nothing. Nop.

Must be her imagining. Quickly she got inside again, afraid she might get a cold, but hey, who'd care? With a sigh she dropped herself in her 'bed' after changing in her night-clothes.

At least this race will be over quickly. On the other side of the curtain she heard Jordan changing to.

"Jordan?" She asked a bit unsure. She heard a soft sound that was probably something in the way of 'Mhm'.

"Do you know anything of.." she silenced for a second. "Of Earth?"

She could hear Jordan stiffen. "Not much. Don Wei wont say anything. I think were just in for a war with the Croggs. Not much new." He answered a bit softly.

"Thanks."

* * *

Aikka grumbled as he felt the sun irritating his eyes. Quickly he covered them with his arm. Yesterday he felt asleep with a great headache. His father and mother had agreed to be the ally's of the Croggs a long time ago.

Now Earth and the Croggs are in war.. Cross doesn't makes it easy for him. He gets messages to kill Eva all the time, and every time he does it like he lost.

But the truth was that he didn't even tried.

Eva herself has been quiet to for the last days. He just hopes she doesn't know what's going on. Or worse..

That she heard the conversation. He made a promise, and he is not going to break it. He knew Eva was very fond of him, cause he was so honest.

But.. she can be wrong in some ways.

Some things are meant to be secret, else we wont have lives. Eva once said. Yes.. some things.. small things.. for your own safety.

But this was not for my safety.. for Eva's safety it was. Perhaps she couldn't understand it, he knew how stubborn she was.

Anyway, the final conclusion is simple as this; He has to confront her to it one day. Else she will do it.

* * *

Eva smiled at Jordan, so he first widened his eyes and then chuckled. "SHE'S ALIVE!!" he screamed through the halls as Eva chuckled to.

Jordan had trouble with his hair this morning, and when Eva smiled.. his hair wasn't on it's prettiest.

Jordan didn't seemed to care, as long as Eva smiled. Though she did noticed how much she cared for him. Not that she loves him.. noo…

But as a brother-like. She wouldn't wanna lose him.

"Silly.." Eva sighed as Jordan tripped over some cleaning things for the guns. Jordan just blushed with a grin.

* * *

Aikka frowned when he spotted Eva and Jordan going out of the module. He, he too was already out of the module, meditating on a big rock in the water. Of course there was a path who leaded him to the water. (duhXD)

Eva had been quiet since she ran away to her module, and now she was.. laughing?

Though he enjoyed her soft chuckles or harder outbursts, he found it quit weird why she laughed all sudden after being quiet for 3 days.

But he smiled. He liked her seeing like this. With no problems. The world did not seemed to care.

That's Eva.

* * *

Eva spotted something on a rock. "Jordan.. I'm staying here for just a few minutes okay?" She said to Jordan who was already heading back.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Eva nodded. "Just a few minutes."

"Save yourself." And he left.

Eva watched him leaving till he was out of sight and walked over to Aikka. Okay, some day was going to be the day.

"Morning." She said to him. Aikka opened one eye a bit to see who it was. "I believe it's called Good Afternoon right now?"

"Usually I can sleep till 2 o'clock, so I say it's morning."

Aikka chuckled. "As your wish."

"Don't you chuckle on me." She said with a sudden anger Aikka was shocked of. He opened both his eyes. "Something's.. wrong?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

She knew of one of the things.

"Is this about the war..?"

"No, but now you are speaking for yourself. Spit it out."

"Well, cant you confirm me first why you are mad at me?"

"No."

So, Aikka went on with asking if it was for the Croggs, that he was an ally for him. Eva's simple respond only said that she didn't cared a thing, as long as he didn't killed any human.

"So why are you angry?"

"You know."

"I don't know." Aikka lied, he was almost 100 per cent sure she knew what was going on.

"Okay, if you don't wanna tell I'll just go back and ignore you for the rest of the race." She already turned her back to him when Aikka opened his mouth again.

Without saying anything, Eva stiffened. Her head got to her feet, hands building a fist.

"Eva..?" Aikka said softly. Eva silenced him with a finger in the air. After a minute or two she turned around.

"I guess you didn't felt that." She said softly.

"Felt what?"

"Nothing."

She continued to walk away again, as Aikka opened his mouth once again. "Eva, wait. Come back."

* * *

"So actually you're saying that you're dumping me." Eva concluded with a certain sarcasm in her voice.

Aikka shook his head. "No! I never said that."

"Well it does sound to me."

"Think again then."

"I did."

Aikka breathed in a bit to loud. He closed his eyes a bit. "Eva.." He said softly, tender. Eva shrugged unconsciously.

"I love you with all my heart. I'm not dumping you, I cant."

"To bad." She said suddenly, certain of her choice.

Aikka looked up. "What?"

"I'm dumping you."

Aikka looked up with widen eyes. What was she saying? "But.."

She was already walking away, and already reached the module, since it was close. Quickly he walked after her.

Footsteps were to be heard in a room, what he remembered as Eva's room. He stepped in to, seeing Eva picking some stuff up.

"I'm finished with you." She repeated to him.

He closed his eyes to the ground, a sudden pain in his heart. But also.. a release. He noticed Eva wasn't looking at him.

"Look me in the eyes and say it again." He said.

Eva looked straight up in his eyes, no sadness, no anger, no happiness to be seen in her eyes.

"I'm... I'm finished with you. Now leave my room."

* * *

A dark shade in a cage laughed. In his mind was one single sentence. People can think they can trust anyone who swears something.. but not all people are that honest.

One single sentence a girl from 4 years said once, very wise for her words.

Let's see if that sentence is true for her.

With a devilish grin he broke the cage into many pieces, repeating the sentence in his head.

"I'll find you, Eva."

* * *

**Ah, it's such a short chapter! And it's the final! It's because I don't really have much inspiration for this one anymore. But I hope you like it.**

**I'll make AAA soon, but I got another story in my head first..!**

xxx!


End file.
